Songs of mystery
by Kori'skitten
Summary: What happens when you have a lost memory, and you have feel you need to protect something? What happens you when you find someone truely hate? read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

_Starwarrior:_ Yo people! this is kind of a sequence to love songs, but not really! I'm going with the same theme!

Dranzer: And also she doesn't own **_beyblade_** nor the sogn black black heart, sang by **_david usher_**

Starwarrior: **sticks out tongue** Meanie! anyway! I hope you guys enjoy this!

WwWwWwW

_song or lyrics_

regural story

WwWwWwW

**_Chapter one_**

_

* * *

_

_Violins play before drum beat joins in_

In a far distance land, where the elements rule the earth, was a Victoria mansion, which was surround by thick forests. Inside the mansion, in a grant light blue room sat a beautiful lacy crib. A soft cooing a rise from the crib and a tiny hand waved up in the air.

_Then a Catholic choir sings_

Inside the crib, were two tiny infants. One with two-tone color hair and the other with navy color hair. The navy hair color one was up and trying to reach up active spiral a magical creature toy. He pouted when he realizes he couldn't get them.

Giving a heavy sighed; he looked to the side, before slowly raising to his feet. He frowned his tiny frowns together as he looked over his crib.

_Something ugly this way comes  
Through my fingers sliding inside  
All these blessings all these burns  
I'm godless underneath your cover  
Search for pleasure search for pain  
In this world now I am undying  
I unfurl my flag my nation helpless_

Standing at the entrance of room, was a hooded figure. The figure pulled back at the hood, to reveal young teen girl, with her hair pulled back into two buns. Her hair was streak purple and blue, and her eyes were a warm evening blue. "Hello, little one..." spoke the girl.

The infant blink before smiling brightly at the person. They gave a light giggle, but paused when the realized the girl was in front of them.

Surprise took over the baby as it backed away, but tripped over their company. The two-tone one woke up with a startle. He sat up and glared at the navy hair one, but notice his attention was upon someone else. The two infants looked up at the person.

_Black black heart why would you offer more  
Why would you make it easier on me to satisfy  
I'm on fire I'm rotting to the core  
I'm eating all your kings and queens  
All your sex and your diamonds_

"Awe, Kai, how nice of you join us," the girl spoke with such softness and gentleness, that the children felt with the girl.

Kai blink before smiling at the girl. He cooed as he clapped his hands. "I'm glad you both approval of me." Smiled the girl. Kai suddenly stop, while navy hair infant continue to giggle. "But sadly I need only to take one."

_As I begin to lose my grip  
On these realities your sending  
Taste your mind and taste your sex  
I'm naked underneath your cover  
Covers lie and we will bend and borrow  
With the coming sign  
The tide will take the sea will rise and time will rape_

The girl reached down and took the navy hair infant. "Takao…" the girl had a thick British accent. "You'll be the one, who my master will love." She raised Takao high into the air.

Something inside Kai clicked. This girl wasn't here to take care of them she was… Before Kai could finish his thought he felt tired. His eye lids felt like led; he slowly closed them.

_Black black heart why would you offer more  
Why would you make it easier on me to satisfy  
I'm on fire I'm rotting to the core  
I'm eating all your kings and queens  
All your sex and your diamonds_

The girl watched Kai fell sleep under her simple spell. Takao looked over at Kai and tilled his head. "We can't have anyone making noises." Sang the girl. She shot Takao a look, which he response with a smile.

A soft giggle left his chubby lips. "Heh, don't worry little one, no one will ever find you." Takao leaned against the girl, feeling slightly tired. He watched active toy spin around above his crib. "You'll always be love, like this place…" in a blink of an eye, the two were gone. The only thing was left a tiny silver shard and blue crave out dragon rattle.

_Black black heart why would you offer more  
Why would you make it easier on me to satisfy  
I'm on fire I'm rotting to the core  
I'm eating all your kings and queens  
All your sex and your diamonds  
All your sex and your diamonds  
All your sex and your diamonds  
All your sex and your diamonds  
All your sex and your diamonds_

* * *

Starwarrior: yes! that was short and sweet!

Dranzer: not to mention that there was a kidnapper! **growls**

Starwarrior:** grins** what? justice will previlla! all you people need to do is review!

Dranzer: **sighs**

S.W. + D.: Jai-ne! **waves**


	2. The mission

Starwarrior: New chapter!

Dranzer: and you like this story?

Starwarior: Hai! **smiles**

Dranzer: **sighs** Starwarrior doesn't own beyblade and never will, please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Sweat… the stink linger in the air…. 

Blood… the hard cold metal tease linger

Grunts…. Is the only thing that could be heard.

Kai narrowed his eyes as he continued on with his work out, when he heard the door open. "My, my… aren't you busy…. As usual," Yuri muttered the last part quietly.

"What do you want?" Kai grunted out. He was doing upside down crunches. "What? I need a reason to visit my best friend?" Yuri grinned. Kai shot him a glare, which caused the red head to flinch.

"Anyway…" Yuri looked away. The training room, which Yuri stood in looked to be a dungeon. The walls were made out of lime stone, but they looked old and grimy. "You know, you're not the only one without a yang…" Yuri muttered.

With a single glance, Kai was stood before Yuri. "You still think that bother me, don't you…" Kai spoke in unfamiliar emotion. Yuri's eyes widen in surprise, but he quickly over came it. "You maybe the only one here that understands my feelings, but you don't know me." Kai muttered as he walked pass Yuri. Tala just stared after Kai, shaking his head. "How wrong you are Kai… You still hang onto the past…"

WwWwW

"Oi! Dranzer! That boy of yours is stubborn like you!" hissed surfer looking female. Her hair was pulled back by a bandana and split into dreadlocks. "I have to agree, he's been sulk since the day… And most children don't even remember what they did when they were a infant." Spoke the Chinese nekojin.

A harpy, with pale skin and hair that looked to be like fire, sat by the window, staring out at the endless scenery. The Chinese neko jinn blinked in realization that harpy wasn't listening. "Dranzer… I know you're still broken up about Dragoon, but don't you think it's time to let go?" There was a moment of paused before the female and the neko jinn looked over at their friend. "Dranzer…" The Neko jinn clenched his fist. "Damn it Dranzer!"

He went over and punched the red harpy, who went spawning on the ground in surprise. The female of the group grasped in horror. "Why? Why can-" "Why can't I get over it?" Dranzer inquired, but softly rising to his feet. "The same reason, why you're so moody whenever Draceil leaves on a mission…" Dranzer reply.

The neko jinn grasped while Draceil wore a blush across her face. "You always hear the elders boosting about yin and yang, and how they are equal to each other." Dranzer tilled his head. "How they can't live without each other…" Dranzer walked over to the neko jinn's side. "How they will kill for each other…." The neko jinn's eyes widen as Dranzer kept on walking. "And you just want me to get over it?"

Draceil slowly went over to the neko jinn's side. A blush was painted across her cheeks. "Err… Drigger?" Draceil tug Drigger's sleeve. The cat looked at the female turtle. "Did you really miss me?" Drigger's face twitched at the blushing turtle. "Erm…" "Oh come now Drigger! Don't be nervous!" smiled the turtle. "Uh! Nervous! Who said anything about being nervous?" Drigger scratched the side of his face, while Draceil looked slightly taken back.

"So… you're not nervous then?" Drigger nodded his head stiffly. "Alright then, why don't you mate with me?" Draceil suggested as she crossed her arms over her small chest. "Sur-WHA? Mate? NO WAY!" Drigger shouted. "And what's wrong with me!" she demanded. Drigger waved his hands in defences while Draceil argue with him.

Dranzer watched his friends argue from a distance. He sighed heavily before shutting the door. "Such announces… huh?" Dranzer sense a familiar energy, when he looked up. There stood pale blue wolf, which caused the harpy to narrow his eyes.

WwWwW

"A peace treaty mission?" Dranzer arch a brow towards the elders, who all sat behind a desk. The leader, who wore a dusty old grey cloak that shadows his face. "Yes…" came a croaking old voice. The tension in the room rose slightly. "Parentally, the Poi group wishes the end this ranging war that has been going on…" the old man coughed as he croaked.

"But wasn't it the Poi group who started this endless war?" questioned Dranzer. "Well… ever not too sure on that. This war has been going for millions of years." Dranzer and his partner rolled his eyes. "So why are you sending us, if they want to make peace?" Dranzer put his hands down onto the desk.

"Well… you two have…" There was a nervous tension that linger n the air. "Fine… Everyone is thinking it, I'm just saying it." Came a cold voice, which sent cold shrives down everyone's spine. "We're doing this mission because we have no yang, and neither does our masters." Growled the feminine wolf.

He stood before the elders in his ice crystal amour, and with his long deep blue hair flowing behind him. "Now Wolborg we been-" "We didn't do enough! You made me believe that there wasn't chance that my yang wouldn't be alive! But I know there still chance!" the wolf snarled out at the elders. The eldest sighed heavy while leaning back.

"You may have hit the reason, but you know as well as I do Wolborg. You know how powerful the kidnapper was…" Dranzer's eyes shifted between the two. Wolborg clench his fist before turning on his heels. His eyes scan the area before the shooting thread of energy out. A vase in the corner shattered into billion tiny pieces, almost into dust.

The elder just stared at Wolborg. "Better?" inquire the old man. "Feh! Nothing can satisfy me until I know the kidnapper is dead…" Wolborg walked over to the door. "Tala never got a chance… Only I did…" With that, Wolborg left the room. Leaving annoyed harpy and tired old elder.

Kai tilled his head as he watched the till of the crystal palace spark with energy. "Yuri… What is your bit beast up to now?" wonder the two-tone hair teen. Yuri sent glance over to the palace. "Who knows, he always upset when the elders call him up. Never in my life have I seen that wolf crack a smile." Yuri was checking over teaching positions.

"Do you ever wonder what makes him so tick?" Yuri blinked before looking over at his friend. "You know, this is the first time you ever spoken more then one sentence to me. What's up with you?" wonder the red head.

"Nothing…" Kai muttered while he returned to his weapons. "Then about your bit beats, he's always mopping around." Yuri returns his attention back to the file before him. "Feh, that's because he's pissed about his little dragon." "Dragon?" Yuri shot Kai a look from the corner of his eye. "Yeah, parentally once there were dragons in this land, but one day… They were all gone…"

"That's interest piece of information consisting it's hard to believe a whole race would get up and disappear one day." Yuri shot back. Kai rolled his eyes. He knew the red head games, he wasn't going to play. "I wouldn't be too sure. Maybe you should go asked that wolf of yours. You might find answers." Kai stood up. "You might also find out what your yang was." Kai muttered before leaving the red head to his thoughts.

Yuri couldn't help, but stare after the phoenix keeper. He glanced around before getting up. "Damn bastard…" he murmured.

* * *

Starwarrior: sorry that it doesn't make sense, I was trying to shorten my chapters when I realize I need to morememory on my computer!

Dranzer: whatever, please review people

Starwarrior: Ja ne! **waves**


End file.
